A convergence of factors, such as reduced antibiotic effectiveness coupled with an increasingly fast food directed environment, have combined to create a need for a new cutlery dispenser. The dispenser should have both the ability to dispense cutlery in a hygienic manner and also provides an inventory control means in that it allots only one utensil per actuation.
Disposable cutlery such plastic spoons, forks, knives, and Sporks® are normally used in casual restaurant settings and are provided by the eating establishment for use in the restaurant and with take-out food. To ensure that this cutlery is provided in a hygienic form, a purveyor often purchases bulk quantities of individual portions of cutlery each pre-sealed in a small bag. The bag may also contain a napkin, dry condiments, and a hand sanitizer wipe. Such bags are generally more expensive than the sum of individual utensils due to the processing and materials necessary to form the bags. Also, these bags may provide more items than the user requires, which is uneconomical.
An option to such prepackaged bags is the presentation of cutlery in a tray or cup positioned near the point of sale. This approach allows the customer to select only the utensils desired. However, this form of supply can be unsanitary and unhygienic if a customer does not take a utensil that is purposely touched or inadvertently brushed against while rummaging through the proffered selection to find the perfect spoon for soup, for example. Airborne pathogens may settle on exposed surfaces of the remaining cutlery. The unregulated dispensing of the cutlery also permits the customer to take more utensils than needed, thus resulting in a lower profit margin for the establishment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable, efficient system for fulfilling recyclable cutlery needs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a non-electric automatic cutlery fulfillment system that requires no power budget overhead and requires little involvement or oversight by the eating establishment.
It is another object of the present invention to broaden the scope of hygienic practices and ultimately provide a secure cutlery dispensing fulfillment system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a time limited inventory containment process to minimize undo cutlery dispensing for personal gain.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved method for dispensing cutlery in a controlled fashion.
It is further still another object of the present invention to provide stackable magazine sections to enlarge the capacity of the dispenser.